The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aligning content and social network audience using analytics and/or visualization.
In various examples, aligning content and social network audience using analytics and/or visualization may be implemented in the form of systems, methods and/or algorithms.
Social media posts (e.g., social network site wall posts, micro blogging site posts) and other communications (e.g., instant messaging (IM), email) along with friendship requests and acceptances all typically suffer from a lack of an automated system to scan the communication, to learn information about the communication (e.g., the poster, the intended recipient(s), and the related content) and to alert the poster to relevant information prior to the completion of the intended communication.